Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a biomemory device, comprising a substrate and a heterolayer comprising a protein having a redox potential and an inorganic particle.
Description of the Related Art
Electrochemical properties of biomolecules have been widely studied to understand the behaviors, mechanisms, and fundamental concepts of living organisms such as respiration, sequential electron transfers, and photosynthesis [1]. Electron transfer has been extensively studied due to its various potential applications such as in biochips, biosensors and bioelectronics. For example, Woolley et al. monitored the electrochemical properties of anticancer compounds on cells [2]. In addition, living cells have been widely investigated under many electrochemical conditions such as electron transfer between electroactive centers in cells and electrodes [3], and electric cell substrate impedance sensing [4-6]. Furthermore, electrochemistry can be widely applied to biosensors using enzymes, antibodies, nucleic acids, peptide nucleic acids, and aptamers [7-10]. Bioelectrochemistry can also be the basis for the development of electrochemical-based bioelectronics. It is possible to detect electrochemical signals from living organisms, for example, protein, DNA, cells and other organisms [11-14].